my blonde maid
by nalu forever8409
Summary: Its a master and maid lemon fanfic of natsu Nd lucy
1. chapter 1

_My blonde maid_

 _*--Natsu pov --*_

 _I am at my office completely engrossed in my work my father Igneel wants me to get ready and become the CeO of our company so here i am sitting at my table covered in the piles of work_

 _as more and more work start to pile up the more frustrated i become but nothing can help me release this stress my girlfriend lisanna broke up with me last month because i cant pay enough attention to her and she found herself a new man_

 _No love no life i feel like an empty vessel with nothing to look forward to everyday_

 _i will wake up arrive at my office and get engrossed in this pile of work ._

 _today was no difference as i thought it was i was in my office working as a certain busty blonde came in she was wearing one of those revealing maid outfit i looked at her with wide eyes and soon following her my father came in_

 _"Natsu this is lucy ,she will serve as your personal maid from today " he told me ._

 _Lucy bowed down to me " Natsu sama i will try my best to serve you " she said follwing a smile ._

 _Her smile was warm her chocolate brown eyes shining ._

 _My father left the office leaving me alone with lucy . She walked coming toward me as she started to get closer I turned stiff her dress was short and revealing I never looked at any other women other than lisanna After the break up i didnt had any physical relation with anyone and lucy's short dress wasnt helping at all .I tried to focus on my work but the stiffness remained it seems Lucy understood it as she smiled and said " Master you seem stiff should i rub your shoulders"_

 _Master when she called this with her extremely sweet voice it excited me_

 _anderaline started to rush in my blood_

 _" No im fine" i didnt wanted things to get out of hand with her sweet voice and body i am sure something will go terribly_

 _wrong_

 _"Dont worry master please let me serve you " she coaxed me with a pleading voice_

 _Again she called me Master once again I sighed letting out hot breath_

 _"Alright go ahead " I allowed her to rub my shoulders_

 _She came behind me I could feel the heat that is emitting out of her body I smelled her scent it was vanilla and strawberries or atleast it is_

 _according to me_

 _She started to massage my shoulder the stiffness starting to fade away slowly but what made me stiff some where else was her breasts rubbing at my back_

 _I could feel the softness of her breasts_

 _I let out a frustrated growl_

 _"Is something the matter master ?" she asked me in confusion her face dangerously closed to mine . Her soft pink plump lips seems to attract me but somehow i remained calm " Yeah im you can go now "_

 _she bowed down again flashing a good look of her melons_

 _as she walked out of the room_

 _I let the breath that i was holding_

 _As i screamed " What the hell old man !"_


	2. 2

_I went straight to ny father office as soon as lucy left mine.I want to know what the hell my old man was thinking hiring such a sexy maid and making her wear such skimpy clothes ._

 _i banged open my father's office " What were you thinking hiring her? " i demanded from him_

 _" what isnt she capable of serving you ?" he asked_

 _" thats not what im talking about!" i cannot tell my father about my sexual life_

 _" so what are you talking about then?" he asked_

 _" Nothing " i answered as i left his office I m just so confused I just cant let my bodily desire to control me i cant use lucy just like that even if she is my servant_

 _I returned to my office as i entered an erotic scene was waiting for me Lucy was bending giving out a clear view of pink lace underwear ._

 _She was trying to catch happy (my cat)_

 _and she finally caught him_

 _she is stroking him as he purred "Ahem " i cleared my throat_

 _she looked up and saw me standing she stood up abruptly ._

 _"Im sorry master ,I was catching happy for his bath " ._

 _she answered me before i can ask her_

 _I saw happy nuggling his head between her mounds the rosy glow shining of her mounds in the sun that was left naked by the poor dress it wouldnt be difficult to rip that dress off as i thought about it i quickly shook my head to clear those thought_

 _Happy is still nuggling between her breast_

 _"Lucky bastard" i muttered low enough that lucy wont listen it_

 _She passes through me humming slightly to herself ._

 _Her scent still lingering in the air as it started to do things to me i couldnt help but let out a animalistic growl_


	3. chapter 3

_After an entire day at work i started to head to my room. I was tired as hell i just_

 _wanted to take a warm bath and sleep till morning until my alarm starts ringing ._

 _I entered my room.Lucy's familiar scent was present there with my night clothes neatly folded on my bed ._

 _I want a coffee as i called to my staff "is anyone awake i want a hot coffee please send in my room " . i Stripped of my shirt as i waited for my coffee ._

 _A knock soon heard at my door_

 _"Come in " i called out_

 _i turned my back to the door reading T.s eliot poems such poems always soothed my soul ._

 _"your coffee master " as soon as i heard lucy's voice the book slipped from my hands falling on the floor as i reached for it i saw a feminine hand reaching for it too looking up i saw those brown orbs burning their way into mine._

 _i stood back feeling my body burning a pink blush coating my cheeks making them turn red ._

 _even when the ac is on full blast i can still feeling the burning sensation ._

 _"What are you doing here " i asked her_

 _"I am here because you ordered coffee master " she replied ._

 _"Why where are everyone else " i asked i was on the edge i didnt want her close to me not because i hate her but i think i want her ._

 _"your father ordered everyone that i should be the only one who should take care of you " she answered innocently_

 _i could feel heat coming to my cheeks even more so my old man hooked me up he purposely set me up in this ._

 _realization dawned upon me ._

 _"fine you can leave now " i ordered her_

 _she bowed leaving my room_

 _I felt relieved_

 _after i drank my coffee i went to my bathroom for a relaxing dip in my personal swimming pool_

 _I stripped of my clothes once_

 _i entered my bathroom before going for a swim i decided to take a bath as i sat down on the stool with a towel over my x - zone i started to apply soap over my body as i continued with it i felt two pair of hands rubbing my back i turned around to see lucy standing there my cheek dusted a clear shade of pink before i can ask her she opened her mouth to dictate the order my father gave her " Your father wants me to serve you in everything master "_

 _i can feel my heart beat going erratic_

 _but i wanted it i was confused to give into my deepest desire or not .finally i decided to go with the flow and turned around allowing her to do her job ._

 _She started to rub my back slowly rubbing my shoulder she starts to massage my back and shoulder the body massage she was giving me made me relax until her hands reached there .I tired to stop her_

 _"You are stressed master let me help you its your father orders for me " she said persuading me to release my grip on her hands .I let go of her she removed the towel and held my length between her soft hands as she rubbed soap on it and slowly started to massage it going up and down sometimes going down to massage my balls she is good i thought she is even better than lisanna_

 _once i surrendered to my desires i was no longer shy of her_

 _her hands were doing a wonderful job all my stress slowly melting away i was going to come but she grabbed my opening pressing a finger to it ._

 _"not now you are still stressed" she commanded i was surprised at her tone but didnt went against her ._

 _She continued het assault of grabbing and massaging my length._

 _I wanted her to let me come but she just wouldnt let it went for a while i could feel the heat pooling inside me i wanted to release it after controlling for another minute or two ._

 _"luce please " i pleaded her i couldnt hold any longer as soon as she removed her finger that was pressing it i came shooting everything on her face and hair some of it falling on her chest as well the tension that was building inside of me slowly got released_

 _I looked up to see her covered in my juices her innocent brown orbs staring at me ._

 _"Im sorry " i tired to apologize to her embarassed that i gave in to my desires but she placed a finger on my lips_

 _"Its my duty master " she said with a smile leaving me alone in the bathroom as she walked out of there ._

 _I stared at the closed door trying to figure out what she meant ._


	4. chapter 4

_i was lying on my bed her words "its my duty master " still fresh in my mind what the hell did she meant by it .I had a feelinfg it has something to do with my father but i knew he wouldnt open his mouth_

 _as i already confronted him .Igneel was a stubborn one if he decides to keep something secret he is going to keep it that way there is no point trying to persuade him . I kept over thinking about it until sleep took over me ._

 _i woke up at the same blazing alarm_

except _for the fact that lucy was present there god knows from when i was no longer shy around her i mean after last night incident there was no point getting shy anymore ._

 _"Why are you here so early ?" i asked her_

 _"Your father wanted to meet you as soon as you wake up he sent me to help yiu get ready " she stated_

 _The events of last night refrsed in my mind_

 _"umm no you can relax" i assured her_

 _after getting ready i went to my father'office_

"What _do you want old man?," i asked him_

 _"sit natsu " he orderd_

 _i did as he said no matter how much i disrespect him but i love him to much and he seemed serious that scared the shit out of me_

 _"its about lucy " he said with a serious tone did she leave did i scared her_

 _i knew i shouldnt have let my desire consume me 100 of questions started to ran through my mind_

 _" I want to tell you that you should trust her believe on her more than lisanna " he looked in my eyes " you can leave now " he shooed me away_

 _I already did trusted her i dont know why but i did more than lisanna i just realised it this morning i got scared just thinking that she might have left because of me ._

 _Its only been 4 days but she became important to me ._

 _I dont want her to leave me not because she is releasing my sexual tension but i want her to be by my side her presence makes me safe as i felt when my mom was alive her brown orbs filled with love and care soothes me .._

 _I went to my office trying to work but my mind drifted as images flashed through my mind her hands holding me_

 _and rubbing it ._

 _i quickly made those images shoving them in the back of my mind_

 _After hours of hard work i finally stretched my limbs trying to relax_

 _"Are you tired master ?" i saw lucy standing there .. just seeing her made me smile_

 _"no im just a little stiff " i answered her_

 _" i see " she replied_

 _walking behind me she started to massage my shoulder through my coat with her chest rubbing on my back ._

 _My length started to hardend as she continued .._

 _She realized my problem as she walked in front of me and sat under my table on her knees she started to unbuckle my pants i let her do it since its no use of stopping i want her as much as she wants me ...i didnt stopped her as i want my tension to be released ..._

 _she grabbed my length pulling it out_

 _she started to rub it up and down i thought she would do exactly what she did last night simply massaging it and leave as soon as i come but_

 _Today was diffrent she started to stroke it with her toungue circling its tip she started licking it i let out a moan as she did it_

 _going down she suxked my balls too giving them a suck and lick she travelled back once again circling my length's tip she placed a kiss before taking it inside her mouth.._

 _Just then my phone decided to ring i called her to let me go but she continued and stopped looking at me as if saying pick up the phone i did as she told_

 _me .."hello " i spoke in the phone_

 _she started to suck me again_

 _i buried my mouth in my hand trying to hold back a moan " is it really important?" i asked in the phone ..._

 _she was teasing me sucking licking and gently biting it .."Fine " i answered him_

 _"luce let go my manager is coming for my signature " i pleaded_

 _but she didnt let go as she continued what she was doing ..A knock sounded as lucy stopped but didnt left my length i sighed as i answered "come in" he came in placing a document on my table thank god the table was covering on the front if it wasnt i dont know what i wiould have done_

 _lucy started the torture again sucking me off ..i curled my fist trying to hold back a moan i quickly signed it as my manager bowed and left my room. as i heard the footsteps going far round the hallway_

 _i loudly let out the moan i was holding back letting out a growl_

 _i wanted to cum but just like that day she stopped me grabbing and msssaging my balls ..i let out a pleading moan pleading her to let go or i will come in her mouth but she didnt it took every ounce to control myself but after a while i arched my back as i grabbed her head gsrabbing her hair i pushed her down my length deepthroating her letting every ounce of my white juice inside her mouth_

 _she let go of me_

 _i thought she would spit it out but surprisingly unlike lisanna she drank it all smiling at me she moved out of my room leaving me to pant in my office_


	5. chapter 5

_Its been 8 months since lucy started to work for me those things continued she kept on relaxing me ._

 _But i cant shake of the feeling that i was dominated by her i did as she told me every night she would either come in my office or my room and would do that to me but will order me around her she wouldnt let me dominate her instead she dominated me and i let her do that to me ...I passed her room as i stopped in my tracks a evil smirk returning back i knocked on her door she answered after the third knock ..she was wearing the same maid dress she wore on her first day .._

 _"Yes master ? " she asked looking at me in confusion ._

 _I opened her door as i entered in her room i sat on the white couch_

 _that smirk is planted on my face_

 _"Is something the matter ?master ?" she asked me_

 _i stood up leaning closer to her whispering in her ear " nothing i just wanted to place my order for dinner " i said seductively i pulled back a little to see her face a taint of pink decorating her face .._

 _"What do you want for dinner master " she asked_

 _"You " i answered nibbling her ear_

 _pulling back i pecked her cheek leaving her room i smiled to myself knowing that i left her speechless there is no way she can outdo me this time ._

 _entering my office i got busied with my work but after a moments or two lucy's priceless face came in my mind_

 _and she thought she can dominate me naah nobody outdo Natsu dragneel_

 _*-time skips-*_

 _After the work i returned to my room waiting for my dinner as the door open i saw lucy pushing the food cart with whipped cream can , chocolate syrup bottles , a wine bottle and a bowl of strawberries i arched a brow at her then only i looked at her attire instead of wearing her usual maid outfit she was wearing a robe_

 _._

 _"What is thi--" before i can complete my sentence she opened her robe stripping out of it_

 _there she stood completely naked in front of me i couldnt believe at what i was seeing the body that i have been dreaming of for days was standing right in front of me stark naked ...Her mounds huge as i imagined them to be that pink glow of them still there and what made me surprised her pink nipples were peirced she is naughty then i thought her to be_

 _moving down her small waist the gate of heaven for me was left open for my view she was cleaned no trace of hair on her body her butt round and firm i couldnt believe it she is the most beautiful woman i laid my eyes upon_

 _not that lisanna wasnt beautiful she was more then her every curve of the body in perfect place no trace of fat at all she is perfect she is perfect for me ._

 _"you ordered me as your dinner so i simply followed it " she said innocentely i cant believe this woman standing completey naked no hint of clothing still she can pull off such an innocent face_

 _She made her way toward me as she placed a strawberry between her teeth as she came closer to me i understood what she was doing i took a bite of the strawberry eating half of it smirking i ate the other half my lips slightly rubbing against her lips_

 _This continued till the last one after taking one bite of it i went for the rest crashing my lips on her but instead of pulling back i continued kissing her pulling her on my bed i pushed her under me i asked for entrance as i licked her lips she parted her lips slightly i stuck my tongue inside her mouth exploring her mouth tasting every inch of her biting her lower lip i drew blood out of it sucking on it i twirled my tongue around her's sucking on her tongue i pulled back string of saliva attaching to both of tongue_

 _I whipped some cream at her breast and down her body and thighs_

 _i started to lick of the cream of her body finally cleaning it of her breasts i atarted to suck them pressing hard as i pinched its nipple i swirled my tongue around the nipple of the breast i was sucking i could hear lucy panting and heavy breath_

 _i went down to clean the cream on her thighs and womanhood cleaning the cream of her thigh i placed small kisses on her thighs as i brought my head closer to her opening licking of the cream from it i sat back satisfief looking at her face_

 _she had that look that i wanted to see_

 _next i poured chocolate syrup and wine on her body i licked it of as it covered her feet i started licking of feet in between her toes sticking my tongue in between i cleaned her,_

 _licking the wine and chocolate syrup i felt aroused this wasnt enough i want more i want to feel her i want to enter her i just cant wait anylonger_

 _i saw,lucy starting to stood up she left my bed i looked at her similarly as an animal look at his prey she pulled her robe back putting everything on the rack she started to leave as she reached the door turning the knob to open it i grabbed her closing the door sliding the robe of her body again "Ma-master?" she shuttered_

 _"enough teasing luce i want you now " i said as i placed bothe her hands up her head i turned her around kissing her again i kissed eye lids her forehead her tiny nose i kissed her lips again licking her lips i headed for her neck licking it placing soft kisses twirling my tongue around in a circle i bit her neck sinking my canines leaving a hickey_

 _as she gasped in pain i pulled back admiring my work i smirked_

 _trailing her body my fingers found their way to her opening i slowly started to circle it she was wet ready for me_

 _but i wanted her to suffer just like he made me i slowly inserted one finger making its way in and out of her with one being easily in of her i followed another finger as i started to insert it i found her insides were tight as she wasnt penetrated ever i found that thought stupid she cant be doin such things if she is a virgin ..._

 _i pulled out as i felt her inside clenching "Master " she moaned i turned her around her hand still over her head_

 _i bent down spreading her lips i started to lick her but suddenly realized something "What the hell " i shouted in surprise "What master ?" she questioned "you -you are a virgin! " i replied shock a pink blushed covered her cheeks she started to pick her robe_

 _"What are you doing ?" i asked stopping her " im no use to u master its better for me to quit" she said_

 _"What are you talking about ? i feel happy that im gonna be your first do - do you not want me ? do you love someone else? " my heart started to sink as such thoughts_

 _started to enter in my mind she shook her head denying i felt little happy but still something bothered me "do- do you love me ?" i felt troubled but i didnt wanted to force myself on her " answer me truthfully luce if not i will stop " i said with a serious tone " i swear on my mothers grave i only loved you master since i know you" she anseered blushing_

 _happiness bubbled inside me as i kissed her again pushing her against the door i stripped as i returned i entered her she was a tight fit almost making me loose it but i knew it would hurt her i slowly entered pushing my length inside of her until i felt something blocking me_

 _i pulled back i kissed her again i pushed in with force breaking her innocence as blood drew out of her opening_

 _lucy dug her nails in my skin breaking a little skin as red finger mark drew on my skin_

 _i started to go in and out of her as i whispered i love you those words werent hollow they were straight from my heart_

 _i wanted her i needed her now and forever ._

 _her breast bouncing up and down rubbing against my bare chest_

 _i pulled her one leg up holding it to provide more acess to me i started to go deep inside her_

 _"Master deeper " she moaned_

 _i stopped "say my name luce " she blushed avoiding eye contact i started to pull out she looked at me with pleading eyes "say my name luce or i m stopping this " i orderd_

 _"Na-Natsu " listening my name from her a new excitement filled me i started to do it more harder then before all that was left to hear was the moans of my lucy and the sound of skin against skin i felt her getting tensed up her insides clenching as i felt it too_

 _i pulled out as lucy arched her back coming closer to me see came as i soon followed spurting my juices all over her body i can see her breast ,waist every part of her covered in my juices_

 _i fell back as she fall upon me tired_

 _i kissed her forehead_

 _"Im going to make you lucy dragneel soon " i said to her with all sincerity_

 _she smiled at me her eyes filled with love only for me_


End file.
